Blitz
Informations *'Total Weight':43,72 grams Metal Frame *'Weight':12,65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core *'Weight':31,07 grams Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Modes Blitz contains two Modes, "Assault Attack Mode" and "Barrage Attack Mode". In Assault Attack Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame has it's spikes go in-between two spikes from Blitz's Core. This creates three separate large wings on Blitz, similar to Storm with a gap between each. In Barrage Attack Mode, Blitz's Metal Frame is adjusted to fit next to three of the Core's spikes. This creates three additional wings, for a total of six, with a smaller gap between each. However, the wings are smaller than in Assault Attack Mode. The Modes can be changed by rotating Blitz's Metal Frame across Blitz's Core. Performance Upon release, a certain video featuring Blitz Striker against MF-H Basalt Horogium 130RS was uploaded by AkirasDaddy to YouTube. In it, it showed that Blitz Striker was able to give Basalt Horogium a KO at a low spin velocity, surprising many on Blitz's power. Then through extensive testing, Blitz was discovered to be a very powerful Fusion Wheel. With it's release, it has outclassed many other Attack-oriented Fusion Wheels from the metagame; such as Beat and Fang. This surprised many, most noticeably the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful Defense-Type combos like MF Twisted Tempo BD145CS. Blitz is preferred in Assault Attack Mode because it gives Blitz lessened recoil whereas in Barrage Attack Mode, it features a considerable amount of recoil due to it's many wings. Blitz can also reach it's full potential with a Metal Face Bolt, Spin Tracks like 90 or CH120, and R2F/RF as Performance Tips. Overall Overall, Blitz is an incredible Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. With it's high and consistent Smash Attack capability, it has since been used in many combos and tournaments since it's inception. It has become one of the three main Fusion Wheels for Attack, the other being Variares and Diablo, and it is a must-have for Bladers majoring in Attack. Attack: 6 Defense: 1 Stamina: 0 Uses *'Blitz Striker' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Attack Category:Mode Change Category:4D System